


Nagisa's Slime Attack

by PerlaNemesis



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNemesis/pseuds/PerlaNemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin goes to Iwatobi swim club for training. But then Nagisa happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagisa's Slime Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm in super high spirits after literature lecture. Do not take any of this seriously. Based on [Track 2](http://perlanemesis.tumblr.com/post/60684183446/) ("Swimsuit Invention") of [Free! Drama CD 1](http://digitalscratch.pmsinfirm.org/?p=6473).

As it has become customary, Rin is once again making his way to Iwatobi High School's swim club. Even though he comes mostly to hang out with his old friends, that's not the only reason. Another, probably even bigger one, is Rin's constant worry about his sister Gou. It's not what he doesn't trust his friends because he does (to an extent) but knowing that his sister spends most of the day near half naked men still worries Rin. That is why he makes sure to watch over her wherever he can.

As Rin enters swim club, the first things he notices are Haru simply floating on the water and Makoto trying to explain something while standing near the pool. This is nothing new, Rin notes. He quickly glances around but sees that no-one else though Rei's and Nagisa's loud voices can be heard from locker room.

Rin makes his way to Makoto (still unaware of Rin's presence) to ask about Gou when suddenly Rei screams.

Rin arches his brow.

"What was  _that_  about?" he asks Makoto who finally acknowledges Rin's existence.

The taller boy lets out a long sigh.

"Nagisa and Kou have been pestering Rei the whole day.."

Rin's eyebrows twitch at the mention of his sister. He wonders why the hell his sister is hanging around Nagisa (who is known to be a troublemaker) and leaving Gou with him worries Rin greatly. But he doesn't get a chance to ask any questions as people in question notice him first.

"RinRin! Onii-chan!" Nagisa and Gou cry out together and come running at him.

Makoto's face instantly looses all color as soon as he hears their voices. Unlucky for Rin, he doesn't notice this.

Next thing Rin knows, both Nagisa and Gou grab him. And then he feels something cold and slimy.

"We got you, RinRin~" Nagisa laughs while Gou just smiles.

Rin screams.

Rin  _was_  right. Leaving Gou with Nagisa definitely was a bad idea...

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I have lost my inspiration at the end but since this is very short story, I decided to finish it as soon as possible.


End file.
